My Dearest
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Jadi, Segalanya yang membuat diriku menjadi 'utuh', akan kuberikan kepadamu. Karena aku milikmu seorang, Karena kau yang paling kusayang." Hari Ulang tahun Izaya Orihara berubah menjadi hari yang paling sial untuk sang Informan. Tapi, Shizuo merubahnya.


_**My Dearest**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_I Do NOT own Durarara!_

_._

_._

_._

_Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku 'utuh'_

_Akan kuberikan kepadamu._

_Aku milikmu seorang._

_._

_._

_._

Mata Shizuo membulat. Uso, uso, uso! Apa yang dilihatnya itu bohongan, 'kan?

Mungkin saja sekarang ia sedang berhalusinasi, bukan?

Tidak mungkin Izaya menangis..

Bukan?

.

.

.

4 Mei.

Yes, yes! Izaya bersorak di dalam hatinya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, ulang tahun sang 'Dewa' penyuka manusia yang hobi memanipulasi orang lain. Izaya begitu tidak sabar—Apa yang kira-kira para manusianya tercinta akan berikan, ya?

Mungkin hari ini akan ada yang menjatuhkan diri ke jurang sambil bernyanyi _PONPONPON_?

Atau mungkin, akan ada pertarungan antar geng warna di tengah pasar?

Izaya sungguh tidak sabar!

"Mungkin hari ini, aku sebaiknya mengunjungi Ikebukuro~ ah, siapa tahu Shizu-chan akan berikan aku kejutan besar hari ini! Mungkin dia tiba-tiba jadi tunduk padaku lalu berlutut dengan lemahnya? Atau mungkin hari ini, dia akan mati!"

Izaya tersenyum lebar. Tanpa menunggu satu detikpun lagi- Izaya mengambil jaket hitam berbulu kesayangannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ikebukuro.

.

.

.

_Kau tahu?_

_Di dunia ini, ada banyak kebahagiaan yang tak diketahui._

_Jika kita berdua bersama,_

_Suatu hari nanti—_

_.  
._

_._

"Izaya-nii! Selamat ulang tahun~"

Sebuah kue tart yang tertata rapi—lengkap dengan buah strawberry yang menambah cantik bentuknya—terpampang di hadapan Izaya. Kenapa bisa Mairu dan Kururi membeli kue ini, dan kenapa bisa mereka berdua ada di Ikebukuro, Izaya tidak pusing akan hal itu.

"Ara, arigatou~ ternyata kalian ingat ulang tahunku, hmm.."

"Tentu saja.." Mairu menyeringai, dan Kururi menyambung kalimat kakaknya. "Kami ingat.."

"-INI HADIAHMU!"

_**CEPLOK!**_

Krim Vanilla yang lembut dan manis, coklat kental yang sedikit pahit namun menggoda lidah—ah, Izaya beruntung bisa memakan kue lezat yang diberi dengan penuh kasih sayang itu.

...Ya, diberi dengan penuh kasih sayang, tepat di wajahnya.

"HUAHAHA! PEMBALASAN DENDAM KAMI BERHASIL!" Mairu ketawa setan. "Jaa nee, Iza-nii~ aku dan Kuru-nee mau mencari Kasuka!"

Dan duo setan kecil itupun lari dengan watadosnya.

"KAMPREEEET!" Teriak Izaya dengan kesal. Wajahnya—wajahnya yang indah, wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan senyum unyuk manusia tercintanya!

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak boleh merusak suasana hatiku cuma gara-gara ini. Aku cuci muka saja dan pergi ke salon untuk mencuci rambutku—"

_**SPLASH!**_

"...Apa kali ini? Hujan dadakan? Eh tapi, kenapa air nya bau ikan.."

"Izaya! Pardon me, Forgive me! Aku tidak tahu ada kau di bawah, aku membuang air kotor dari aquarium!" Simon—dengan logatnya yang khas, berkata dari lantai dua sebuah gedung dimana Izaya berdiri di depannya.

Kenapa bisa Simon berada di gedung lain selain toko Sushi tempat ia bekerja, Izaya tidak pusing akan hal itu.

"..." Izaya ceming. Tidak, ia tidak mau marah—di hari yang spesial untuknya ini, apalagi marah kepada salah satu manusia yang ia cintai.

Izaya pun berjalan meninggalkan Simon yang masih _nyerocos_, berniat untuk pergi ke toko baju terdekat dan mengganti bajunya yang basah—walau ia tidak rela kalau harus tidak memakai jaket bulu kesayangannya, apalagi di hari spesial ini.

"IZAYA, AWAS!"

"Hah? Shinra? Apa lag—"

_**BLETAK!**_

Satu buah helm ber-nekomimi pun dengan indahnya mendarat di kepala Izaya.

[_Hwaa, Izaya, maaf! Aku bermaksud melempar Helm itu ke arah Sinra!] _Celty—yang kini terlihat tidak memakai helm, mengetik permintaan maaf di HP nya untuk Izaya.

. . . . .

Hening.

Tidak ada reaksi. Jika Celty memiliki kepala, pasti sekarang ia sedang menggaruk kepalanya tanda kebingungan.

"Haha... hahaha... HAHAHAHA!" Izaya tertawa pelan—yang lama kelamaan menjadi tawa maniak bagaikan _Psycho_ yang baru nemu mainan. Celty mengetik tanda tanya besar di HP nya, dan melirik Shinra yang sama-sama bingung.

Dan hal yang Celty dan Shinra ketahui selanjutnya—Izaya pergi. Pergi begitu saja, tanpa bicara apapun, meninggalkan dua pasangan _unyu_ itu kebingungan.

'_Sudahlah, sudahlah! Hari ini aku pulang saja!' _Ucap Izaya—yang sudah kesal level _Yaoming_ di dalam hati.

"IIII-ZAAAA-YAAAA-KUUUN~"

Ini lagi.

'_Ck, sudahlah! Aku malas meladeni monster ini!'_

"'Kan sudah kubilang, jangan—"

Tanpa bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Izaya langsung lari tanpa sepatah katapun dari Shizuo.

.

.

.

.

"WOOOI KUTU, SIAPA YANG BILANG LU BOLEH KABUR?"

Shizuo pun-dengan _streetsign_ di tangan kanannya, mengejar Izaya yang sedang kesal nan _galau_ di hari ulang tahunnya. Sayangnya, Shizuo tidak tahu suasana hati Izaya yang saat ini sedang kesal dan tidak mau diganggu.

'_Kampret, kenapa tuh orang ngejar, sih!' _sesumbar Izaya dalam hati. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecoh Shizuo—dengan berlari di antara kerumunan banyak orang, dan belok ke arah taman.

"WOI KUTU, PERCUMA KABUR! GA ADA ORANG DI IKEBUKURO YANG PAKE JAKET BERUANG KUTUB PAS LAGI PANAS GINI!"

'_Sialan, jaket gue dibilang jaket beruang kutub..' _Umpat Izaya. Namun ia tetap berlari—ia tidak mau melayani seme nya—ralat, maksudnya, Shizuo.

Izaya melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan orang yang kabur dari penagih hutang. Kemana, kemana, kemana?- Bukan, Izaya bukan lagi mikirin lagu Ayu Ting Ting, ia lagi mikir harus berlari kemana agar bisa bebas dari Shizuo.

Izaya pun berbelok dengan sudut 90 derajat ke arah sebuah gang yang gelap. Ia berlari, berlari—jauh, sampai suara teriakan Shizuo tidak terdengar lagi.

Akhirnya, pikir Izaya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya di tembok kusam seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus, berusaha mengumpulkan energi kembali agar ia bisa berjalan pulang ke Shinjuku. Tubuhnya lama-lama turun, sampai ia terduduk di atas tanah yang tertutup semen keras yang dingin.

'_Kenapa jadi gini, sih?' _Pikir Izaya. Sudah ditemplokin kue, disiram air, dilempar helm—

Hari ulang tahunnya berubah menjadi hari sial yang tersial di dalam hidupnya.

Tidak ada manusia yang terjun ke jurang sambil nyanyi _PONPONPON_. Tidak ada keributan di pasar.

Tidak ada satupun manusia yang memberikannya kejutan 'layak'.

"Ukh.."

Izaya merasa kesal. Kesal. Tapi amarahnya tidak tahu harus ia limpahkan dalam bentuk apa. Menonjok tembok? Tidak, ia tidak mau tangannya yang halus jadi terluka. Melemparkan _Vending Machine?_ Itu sih, kerjaan Shizuo.

"Ukh, menyebalkan, menyebalkan!" Izaya akhirnya meluapkan emosinya dalam bentuk tangisan. Kalau ada yang mengatainya seperti anak kecil saat ini—sekali lagi, Izaya tidak pusing akan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli.

"Oi, Kutu! Kau ada disini, 'kan? Hah, baumu yang menyengat itu tidak bisa sembunyi dariku!"

Suara Shizuo, juga langkah kakinya yang dihentakkan dengan penuh amarah—menggema hingga terdengar di telinga Izaya. Masa bodoh, pikir Izaya. Ia sudah tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menangis.

"Ah, ketemu kau!" Shizuo menyeringai dan menarik _hoodie _jaket Izaya. "Kau—"

Dan—sekarang, mari kembali ke _scene_ yang ada di awal fanfic ini.

.

.

.

_Walaupun seseorang memanggilmu sebagai 'Pembohong',_

_Dan mencoba menyakitimu dengan kata-kata yang tidak berperasaan._

_Atau jika seluruh dunia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mempercayaimu-_

_._

_._

_._

"Oi, kutu. Kenapa dengan matamu? Kau bisa mengeluarkan keringat dari matamu? Atau matamu kelilipan dispenser?"

Tidak ada jawaban—oh tunggu, ada sebuah suara. Tapi, itu suara isakan.

"Oi, kutu, jawab kalau orang bicara!"

Satu isakan lagi.

"WOI, DENGER GA GUE NGOMONG?"

Satu buah isakan yang diiringi dengan suara tangis yang makin membesar.

'_Yaelah malah makin nangis lagi nih anak—' _Shizuo menjatuhkan _Streetsign _yang ia genggam, menibulkan suara besi yang bersentuhan dengan tanah berbalut semen yang lantang.

Izaya menimbun wajahnya di atas lengannya yang terlipat. Betul-betul persis dengan anak kecil yang merengek minta mainan namun malah disuruh cuci piring oleh ibunya. Sebenarnya Izaya hanya kesal, tapi entah kenapa ia bisa menangis seheboh ini.

Tapi Izaya tidak tahu—kalau Shizuo yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya, menunggu jawaban, kini menarik lengannya.

"IZAYA!"

Izaya tertegun. Shizuo memanggil namanya? Tidak dengan panggilan 'kutu', ataupun panggilan 'Izaya-kun' yang terdengar sarkastik itu?

"A.." Izaya membuka mulutnya. "A—"  
"NIH!"

Satu buah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado warna merah tua—dengan suksesnya mendarat di wajah Izaya. Cara membungkusnya berantakkan, bahkan kotaknya sudah sedikit rusak karena terjepit di saku celana sang bartender yang kecil.

"...? Ini..?"

Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, menghindari wajah Izaya yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "...Hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"Iya, hadiah! Hadiah ulang tahunmu! Kalau kau tidak mau—ya sudah!"

Izaya merebut kotak itu sebelum Shizuo sempat mengambilnya kembali. Izaya memeluk kotak kecil itu.

"Shizu-chan.. ingat ulang tahunku?"

"Bleh, siapa yang zaman SMA dulu selalu sesumbar kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya, hah? Tentu saja gara-gara mulutmu yang terus bicara itu aku jadi ingat ulang tahunmu!"

Izaya terdiam. Ia menatap lagi kotak kecil di hadapannya itu. Benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"..Terima kasih.."

Izaya tidak bisa menahan senyum yang semakin lama muncul di wajahnya—senyum lembut yang membuat air matanya terhenti. Shizuo membuang nafas lega—walau hal itu tidak diperhatikan oleh Izaya.

"Berdiri. Rasanya aneh melihat pengacau pikiran sepertimu terduduk lemas seperti anak kesasar." Shizuo mengulurkan tangannya, memberi tanda bahwa ia mau membantu Izaya untuk berdiri.

"U-un.." Izaya menerima uluran tangan itu, dan berdiri perlahan.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

'_Terus sekarang.. aku harus bicara apa? Harus melakukan apa?' _pikir Izaya di tengah _Awkward moment_ nya.

"Sekarang.." Shizuo angkat bicara di tengah keheningan, membuat Izaya mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya, ada juga yang memecahkan kesunyian. "...PULANG SANA!"

"...Dafuq?"

"Badanmu bau ikan! Rambutmu lengket dan penuh potongan strawberry! Dan—apa itu di dahimu? Luka memar? Penampilanmu benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

'_Kampret, kalau nyebelin mah emang udah aja nyebelin, ya..' _umpat Izaya dalam hati. "Ugh—ya sudah, aku pulang! Tak usah diusir pun aku pulang!"

Izaya menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Shizuo sedari tadi, dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Hadiah dari Shizuo ia simpan di dalam kantung jaketnya, dan wajahnya berkerut bagaikan baju yang belum disetrika selama satu abad.

"..Oi, Izaya!"

"APALAGI?" Izaya menoleh dengan tampang mirip _Godzilla _yang nafsu sama _Ultraman_.

"..Selamat ulang tahun. Jangan dulu mati sampai aku bisa membunuhmu, ya."

Izaya terdiam. Sekelilingnya berubah menjadi berkilauan, hatinya berdebar, dan wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Dan Author pun mengingatkan Izaya dan para reader sekalian—Ini bukan manga Shoujo. HAPUS KERLAP-KERLIP SAMA BUNGA-BUNGANYA!

"...Terima kasih." Izaya berbalik—dan menjawab dengan suara yang kecil. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata _Informan_ yang satu ini juga punya sifat _Tsundere_?

Tapi, setidaknya di hari itu—Izaya mendapatkan satu hal bagus di Hari ulang tahunnya.

Selamat ulang tahun, Izaya!

_Aku akan menjadi temanmu yang paling berharga,_

_Aku mengerti rasa kesepian dan sakit yang kau derita._

_Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku menjadi 'utuh',_

_Akan kuberikan semuanya kepadamu._

_Aku milikmu seorang._

_**Karena kau, yang paling kusayangi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~_Tambahan~_

"DASAR MONSTER SIALAAAN!" Izaya membanting kotak kecil pemberian Shizuo ke atas lantai. "NGAPAIN LU KASIH GUE IKAN MATI YANG MATANYA MELOTOT, HAAAAH?"

Dan jauh di Ikebukuro—Shizuo sedang tertawa sendiri, membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Izaya saat membuka kado darinya. "Balas dendam, berhasil!"


End file.
